


A step in the right direction

by Youikina



Series: Saving Loki [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youikina/pseuds/Youikina
Summary: The ritual is taking place





	A step in the right direction

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I have not updated in a while. Things have been crazy. I have a long pregnancy with a lot of back problem. I now have a 4 month old baby girl. I'm back to work. I will try to update more but I make no promises now. My daughter will take priority over everything now.

Jack raced through the dense foliage. Damn those monks! Making him join them to gather the Wu that they are supposed to already have. How were they supposed to know that the damn vault got broken into they told him. What idiots! So he has to risk running into people he did not want to see. Especially Wuya.

He heard a small click from his wrist. He tapped his wrist four times. This is a way he found d to let looking know what he is doing. Not to mention, it kept the Jotun from going mad with boredom. It seems there is only so much someone can take of unlimited books. Loki has taken to watching TV shows and tearing through the holes in the plots.  
A round snap was all he heard before darkness surrounded him.

0000000000  
A groan escaped him as he lifted his hand to his head. Sticky. Opening his eyes, he sat up with a wince. Bringing his hand to his face, he noticed the blood on it. Almost black, meaning it's old. That's good. That means whatever wound he has is healing.  
"Spicer," he heard.  
His head snapped up to look into familiar golden eyes. They do not stare at him with the cold disinterest or annoyance that used to be written on his face. No this look is completely different. Like he was being looked through to his very soul. Chase never gave him much thought before.  
The dragon used him as a pawn mostly. A means to an end. If not that, the. He was a shield to prevent getting hit. This man hurt him as much, if not more than the loser monks. This was a fierce warrior that he looked up to. Someone that he aspired to be like.  
When he met him, he thought that he could be more than what he was at the time. That was a different time then now. He knew he could never be the evil overlord that he thought he could be. He is fine with that. He has a life now with his father. A wonderful life with amazing people. There is nothing he couldn't achieve. He built himself up after hitting rock bottom.  
This man is one of the reasons for his fall to the bottom. You know what. Yes he was annoying. He was a squealer. That he did not know when to give up. He was a weakling. He was a coward. Those days are gone.  
"What do you want Chase," he asked. He kinda surprised himself at the tone. This very being is the one he somehow still loves. He used to think it was a crush, but he would never get over Chase Young.  
"So bold now. What happened to the little shrieking brat would wouldn't leave me be," asked Chase as he leaned back onto his throne. Nothing about him or this place has changed. It almost seems like a poster. Too perfect.  
"He got tired of being an ant under your boot," said Jack.  
The chuckle caught him off guard. What about this that amuses the overgrown lizard. Why did he think that any of this is funny. It is just pissing him off  
"I may be old compared to you, but I still keep up with the times. Yes I do keep up with the news. You and your friend have been all over it since you saved him from Stark Tower. So I guess with all your running, you have not had time to keep up with the news yourself. At least, not completely."  
" I have not been entertained so much in centuries. It seems Thor went back to Asgard to relay how the people of Earth now view their society. It seems the All-Father did not take kindly to lesser being questioning his parenting method. He sent down a diplomat to clear up the confusion. The diplomat was an idiot and did not know how to handle being confronted about Loki's treatment. He walked right into her trap. "  
Suddenly confused, Jack stared at the ancient Warrior as if he had lost his mind. Golden eyes flicked as him. A sigh escaped Chase. Jack was wondering what on Earth is going on. Why on Earth is Chase, the silent and deadly type so talkative?  
" Back before I was a monk, I was a small child. My parents died protecting me from an invading army of one of the first Chinese emperors. I can not remember which one. Loki had a habit of sneaking down to earth to recuse children in need. He saved me and brought me to the monks. Loki taught not only the monks but regular civilians how to better survive."  
"I owe Loki a debt. I shall repay it by helping you save him. The extra entertainment is only a bonus."  
00000000  
Never before had he seen such a sight. Chase working together with the monks to save a being not of this world. Seeing Chase and Master Fung go back and forth arguing about which aspects to use in the ritual. It was kinda cool.  
They came to an agreement. Since Look is a being of ice, they shall go to the North Pole to do the ritual. The very Ice would be the water element to help him heal. Chase would lend his power to try to force whoever is possessing Loki out.  
So here he stands in a circle. A large winter cloak wrapped around his form, with more clothes underneath. It made a sad attempt to keep out the cold. Who knew the monks had a ritual room in the North Pole.  
The room is kinda basic. A large ice cavern in the middle of the frozen wasteland. There seem to be tunes everywhere on the wall. Some he recognized. Other he did not. There are symbols from every different country, religion, and throughout time. This cave must be older than Dashi for sure.  
"This cave was made by the first Shamans. It has been kept a secret that only those of certain ranking of certain people may know where this place it. You will not be able to remember where exactly you were when we leave this place. It is part of the enchantments," said Chase, looking at him as if reading his mind.  
"If only certain people may know than how do you know," Omi asked, his huge eyes getting wider.  
"That is none of your concern."  
It is so hard to believe he used to be so jealous of the attention Chase showed the baldy. There was once a time, he would have thrown a fit. To see the warrior treat monk he has wanted to join his side like that made him wonder. It is none of his business what goes on between those sides. He has sworn of fighting for the Wu so not his problem.  
Loki lay on a stone alter, passed out. It has been getting harder for him to fight off the possession. Even with the help of the brands. The Jotun is pale for sure.  
One by one everyone stepped around the alter. Standing in a certain spot. It seemed like the room knew what they wanted to do. The tunes on the ground started to glow. First it was the runes around them, making a circle before going to the alter.  
That is when he felt it. The presence. The being that had been in control of Loki this entire time. The being sure is powerful and very full of himself. He could see this figure and his agenda. This things plans to wage war against the universe.  
"Little hero. I have been anticipated your arrival. You have put on quite a show. Unfortunately, I need this boy to complete my plans," he heard. He pushed against the force with all his might. There is no way he is letting him take Loki.  
This bastard is not getting away with hurting Loki and would not be able to successfully pull off his plans. The will of the people would not allow it. He would fall. He pushed everything into pushing the man away.  
He felt his energy start to disappear. He felt light headed. This is not how they said he would feel after or during the ritual.  
"You want to save the runt so much. I'll take you instead. "  
The last thing he heard was his name being shouted at before wisps of black surrounded him. He couldn't breathe. He needed to get air. Get away. He was sinking. He could not feel the ground as he clawed the earth trying to save himself. He felt as if he is in a car trying to pull himself from a drowning wreckage.  
He was screaming. He needed help. He can't do this. He needed his dad.  
Then he went under. 

000000000  
Tony saw what was happening live on the TV. He couldn't figure out how Jack kept himself from being tracked. So when a live video came up on TV, he put it on all the TV's. There were different views but it was hard to read who the figures were. They were all cloaked in a large amount of clothes. So they must be somewhere cold.  
"That is none of your concern." That is the first words he heard from a figure that is the only one not overly dressed. The man was in old Chinese armor looking like a male model. How could he not be freezing?  
Then one figure started to chant. A circle of light appeared beneath the man's feet.he just has a feeling this man is Jack, his baby boy. Other began chanting as well. As the circles appeared, they all has a line that went to the alter with a very tired Jotun lay exhausted.  
Then something started to rise out of Loki. It was something dark and purple. It was pulsing like a heartbeat. The next thing he see is the darkness slam into the figure he think is Jack. A scream breaks from the figure and he knows it for a fact. That is his baby. The hood falls down to reveal the stunning red hair.  
It was like Jack could not breathe. His sons gasped for air as the darkness swirled around him. The others around him cried out and tried to get to the young man. It became apparent that Jack was slowly sinking into the ground.  
Then he heard it.  
"Dad! Help me! Dad!"  
Never before had he heard Jack that scared.  
"Keep your cool Spicer. Do not let him get to you. I will bring you home. You have my word," said the man in the Chinese armor. Something about how he spoke made him know that this man would keep his word.  
Then his son went completely into the darkness and it disappeared.  
A roar started him out of his shock. This is not a animal roar. This roar promised pain and death to it's enemies and prey.  
Then it hit him. His son is gone. No longer on Earth. He couldn't help it. The tears began to fall before the sobs escape him. He fell to the floor pulling his knees to his chest.  
"Please don't leave me," he whispered.


End file.
